Hermione For 3
by XxHPFANxX
Summary: What if 6 eyes were all on Hermione? What if Hermione loved them all?
1. Hermione and Who?

Chapter 1-Hermione and Who?

This is my first ever fanfiction, don't be so hard on me. HPHG might not be the ony pairing the hint is in the title and maybe some PPLB will be in it too.

**Disclaimer**: Nobody from the Harry Potter universe is mine although I _**might **_make my own character.

It was midnight at Hogwarts. Harry was scanning the Maurauder's Map. He felt very weird but happy, like he was in love. He wondered what this could mean as he was only looking at Hermione's dot but he thought it impossible he had feelings for her. "It can't be possible," he said to himself,"If Ron or Fred even thought I had feelings for Hermione they'd kill me."

Only then he realised that it was the night before the Yule Ball and he didn't have a date. Pavarati-the last girl in his year that didn't have a date-had now decided she would go with Neville Longbottom. The only other girl he thought wouldn't have a date was Hermione, although she claimed she had one. He supposed he could ask Ginny although it was for 4th years and up 3rd and below could go if they got asked.

Hermione was in her dorm with Ginny."Who are you going with anayways?" Ginny asked. "What do you mean?" asked Hemione, obviously confused by the conversation."The Yule Ball Hermione, duh!" the 3rd year replied, looking as if her friend was doing this on purpose."I promise not to tell Harry, Ron or anybody. Nobody will know apart from you, me and your date."

"I wish I could tell you but I just can't sorry," Hermione looked sort of guilty, "Is he from our school?" Ginny questioned as Hermione smiled slyly,"No,"she confessed."Oh! He's a Durmstrang!" Ginny gasped then she squealed excitedly.

Harry burst into Hermione's dormitory because he knew Ginny was there, he had the map."Ginny will you be my date to the Yule Ball?" he asked, flustered at the sight of Hermione.

He was wearing pyjamma bottoms and just then he noticed he had no pyjamma top or even a vest on. The girls both burst into laughter and after a while Ginny managed to say,"Yeah OK Harry." Hermione joked,"Nice abs Harry!" and even Harry burst out laughing.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MERLIN OH MERLIN OH MERLIN!" Ginny screamed with delight waking Pavarati and Lavender as soon as Hary left. Hermione ran into the bathroom trying to get away from Ginny's screaming. Ginny had just began to develop serious feelings for Harry, he was the on she would always wait for even in a million years and even in an alternate universe she would wait for Harry and Harry only.

The Yule Ball was the next day. She supposed she was the last girl he thought of, but it was still thrilling thinking he at least asked her in the end and that he did acually think of her as an actual girl ot just Ron's baby sister like most people thought her or as "the girl whose brother is friends with the Boy Who Lived/The Chosen One."

"Oh Merlin," Pavarati and Lavender said as soon as they woke up. They looked up at each other and smiled, then they saw Ginny jumping on Hermione's bed, but as Hermione went into the bathroom to get away from the noise, they were very confused.

"HERMIONE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Lavender, suprised at Ginny being there."Nothing you idiot!" Hermione said coming out from the bathroom."It's just Ginny sweetie," Pavarati aimed her message at Lavender and Hermione and Ginny looked at each other with puzzeled expressions. "SWEETIE?" they mouthed at each other.

**Was it good? Make sure to send me some reviews, ideas or even bad things I wanna hear it all. **


	2. Pay Attention To Me

Chapter 2-Pay Attention To Me!

**DISCLAIMER:**Harry Potter is not mine

"Who's Krum with?" was the only thing anybody heard at the Yule Ball that night."I heard he's acually with Hermione Granger, like she could even get Dennis Creevey to go with her she's hideous!" jeered pug faced Pansy Parkingson as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laughed at the comment. Two figures appeared as Pansy said her comment a gruff voice said,"I cannot see vy you haff to mke fun of my date." Everybody in the Entrance Hall gasped at the sight of Victor Krum the Quiddich ledgend with Hermione Granger the know-it-all from Gryffindor.

Harry felt the anger burning up inside him. How could Hermione not tell him she was going with Krum and he was acually starting to like him,"That ba-" Harry started but he got interrupted by Ginny saying,"Harry! Who are you talking about Its very rude to call somebody that!" Harry then gave a very stupid lie saying,"I was going to say that bag!" Ginny tutted she couldn't be fooled by that she wasn't five. She was thirteen years old for goodness' sake.

Giny was starting to get annoyed she only danced during the opening when the Champions had to dance."Can't we at least get up for one song?" Harry stared at Hermione."I can't believe she would do this to me!" he muttered. Ginny got fed up with him at last,"PAY ATTENTON TO ME," she shouted,"I HAVE BEEN SITTING HERE ALL NIGHT WAITING FOR YOU TO ASK ME TO DANCE OR AT LEAST TALK TO ME OR EVEN JUST LOOK AT ME ONCE IN A WHILE TO SEE HOW I'M DOING I CAME HERE TO BE TREATED LIKE A LADY, TO DANCE HAVE PUNCH BUT NO YOU HAVE TO SIT HERE ALL NIGHT STARING AT HERMIONE I KNOW SHE'S YOUR FRIEND BUT SO AM I SO AT LEAST LISTEN TO ME!" Ginny burst out crying and ran off outside. Soon a 5th year Griffindor called Daniel came and asked Ginny to dance. She agreed.

Harry went up to Krum while he was getting punch and told a lie,"Hermione likes things to go fast," he said, sure that Hermione would ditch him after that.

Krum grabbed Hermione's wrist, following Harry's advice. He pulled her into his cabin on the ship.

Hermione felt strange. Krum started moving his head closer and closer but he still had her wrist but he had punch in his other hand. Suddenly their lips touched. Hermione was enjoying it she responded and when they were kissing Krum put his punch down and put his hand on Hermione's back. He slid his hand up to her shoulder and Hermione couldn't believe it! He tried to pull down her dress,"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING VICTOR! I'M FOURTEEN YOU'RE EIGHTEEN!" her shouts echoed through the ship and she ran away in tears.

**Thanks for the review MirrorOfErisedSpellsDesire this chapter was for you. And I made Daniel up. Couldn't think of a name but then I remembered Harry Potter is Daniel Radcliffe. **


	3. Ginny My Love,

Chapter 3-Ginny My Love,

**DISCLAIMER:**Nobody from this story are mine apart from Daniel

Ginny woke up and remembered the night before and how she danced with Daniel and how good looking he was. He looked a bit like Harry mixed with Victor Krum. Then Ginny remembered what she'd reacted like to Harry ignoring her. There was a lot of noise in the common room so she lifted her head stole her friend's pillow and put it below her head. She then realised this was no good and put the pillow back, but as he was doing this she noticed a piece of parchment under her head. It read,

_Dear Ginny, my love,_

_I wanted to thank you for dancing with me I had a wonderful time._  
><em>I hope you can meet me in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead on 3rd of January.<em>

_All my love, Daniel_  
><em>xoxoxoxoxo<em>

She then realised he was hoping for an answer and quickly scribled,

_I would love to meet you in the Three Broomsticks,_

_Love Ginny xoxo _

She then went to the bathroom and got dressed. She put on a white t-shirt and jeans with a flower pattern down the sides. She went down to the common room and went through to the boys 5th year dorm. She put her note on the door.

Cormac McLaggen walked up to his dorm and saw the note on the door. He thought of Ginny Weasley. He had seen her before and thought she looked pretty he copied Daniel's writing as he knew it was for him, he saw him writing the letter last night. He wrote,

_My love Ginny Weasley,_

_I have changed my mind, you enjoy your Hogsmead trip. _  
><em>When you come back I will be in my dorm<em>  
><em>waiting for you and come early when everybody<em>  
><em>else is still at Hogsmeat at like 3 pm<em>

_Love Daniel _  
><em>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo<em>


	4. McLaggen You're Sick!

Chapter 4-You're Sick Cormac!

**DISCLAIMER:**I only own Daniel Burns and Holly Jones.

It was the 3rd already! Ginny got into a tight purple dress she got when she was eleven so it was very short. She walked over to Holly Jones her best friend who was very pretty, she had hazel eyes and very long eyelashes and she had beautiful lips that were very big and naturally rosy cheeks. She had long black hair that was poker straight. Ginny linked her arm in Holly's and they walked to Hogsmead.

"Why are you dressed up all fancy?" Holly asked Ginny,"I have a date!" Ginny grinned. Holly went all serious,"Ginny what year might this _date_ be in?" she asked in a professional tone. Ginny replied in an excited and mysterious tone,"Maybe he might be in fifth year," Holly stiffened,"It's not McLaggen is it Ginny?" Ginny looked like she was about to throw up,"HIM? MCLAGGEN? EWWWWWW!" she shouted all over Hogsmead. Several heads turned and Ginny looked embarassed.

"If you must know," Ginny whispered to Holly,"It's Daniel Burns." Holly literaly squealed at the thought of her best friend dating Daniel Burns he was so dreamy and so kind and brave and basically the definition of a Gryffindor. Again heads turned at the squeal.

Lavender and Parvati were in their dorm. They were having a pillow fight. Parvati hit Lavender and she started to cry,"OOOWWW!" Lavender groaned,"There's something in that Parvati!" So Pavarati took the pillow out of the case and there was a bag of sweets in it."SUPRISE! It's for being the best girlfriend ever!" Parvati ran over to Lavender and kissed her,"I LOVE YOU!" she shouted,"I love you too, Parvati," Lavender said stroking Parvati's hair.

Ginny made her way into Daniel's dorm. The door was opened so he walked in. Suddenly the door closed and locked. Ginny heard footsteps approaching her,"DANIEL!" she shouted with glee turning around but instead she saw Cormac McLaggen."Hello Ginny looking good!" he commented as he walked closer to her. Ginny was scared and she was frozen to the spot. McLaggen was moving closer so she grabbed her wand from her boot but McLaggen was too fast for her.

McLaggen aimed at her with his own wand and said,"Expelliarmus!" Without her wand she felt defenceless and weak."Come on Cormac you wouldn't do anything to hurt me would you?" Ginny felt like making him feel bad was now her only defence."You're right Ginny I wouldn't hurt you but I would do other things to you if you know what I mean," she was scared and started backing up against the wall.

Luckily at that exact moment Daniel burst in and saw Ginny and Cormac. He shouted,"YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY SICK MCLAGGEN YOU KNOW THAT? THIS GIRL IS ONLY THIRTEEN AND YOU'RE FIFTEEN YOU'RE SICK AND YOU KNOW IT. NOW YOU ARE GOING TO APOLOGISE TO GINNY RIGHT NOW!" Oh and did I mention that Daniel was very strong and muscly?

Daniel took a step closer and Cormac cowered in the corner,"YOU KNOW WHAT MCLAGGEN YOU SHOULD BE IN SLYTHERIN YOU ARE A COWARD!" Daniel's viens were showing and he walked u to Cormac and grabbed him,"NOW APLOGISE!" he shouted. Cormac looked at Ginny and said,"Sorry," obviously not meaning it. He had a smirk on his face. Daniel punched him. The pain soared through his body.

"PROPERLY!" Daniel shouted vey agrily. Cormac looked at Ginny again,"Ginevera Weasley, I am truly sorry for my inapproprate actions towards you and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Daniel let go of Corac and said,"That's better. Now Ginny I wrote you a letter about the Three Broomsticks. Am I right to belive you will be accompanying me this evening?" Giny oked at Daniel and said,"Yes you are indeed right." And with that the pair walked to Hogsmead hand in hand.

**I hope you liked the chapter and I included PPLB in the story. Review & rate.**


	5. Harry, Hermione and Hogsmead

Chapter 5-Harry, Hermione and Hogsmead

I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE BIG DELAY I WAS BUSY WITH THINGS THAT NOBODY CAN KNOW. NOT EVEN HARRY POTTER. Ok I forgot.

I think I will end the story with Hermione choosing... Stop being nosy I don't even know yet. Seriously stop. Just go away. Omg leave. You're so annoying I'm gonna get Daniel to beat you up.

**DISCLAIMER: **Nobody from the HP world is mine apart from Daniel-the one that just beat you up-and Holly.

It was the 1st of January and Harry decided to ask Hermione to Hogsmead with him as a date. He shook himself. He felt so stupid. He was a Gryffindor and Hermione had been one of his best friends for nearly four years. He got up and put on his clothes remembering this time to put on a shirt. He walked next door to the girls dorm.

Hermione was sat on her bed. She was thinking of Victor. How could he do that? He was four years older than her! She got very angry and punched her pillow. Just then Harry walked in looking worried and nervous."What happenned are you okay? Where's Ron is he hurt?" Hermione looked worried. Harry looked comforting now,"No Ron's fine. I came to ask you a question."

Hermione looked at him for a few seconds before asking,"What did you want to ask?" Harry apologised and then he asked,"Would you go to Hogsmead with me, and I mean just us two not Ron or anybody else, please?"

Hermione scanned Harry closely with her eyes. She asked him if he meant as a date and he confirmed that it was,"Oookkkaaayyy," she said very slowly like she regretted it. She smiled awkwardly at him and he knew then that it was time to leave.

The next two days went as slow as possible for Harry. He was very excited to go to Hogsmead. The 3rd of January was on a Saturday. It was late on Thursday night and there was just over one day left until the Hogsmead visit.

Harry's Friday went as bad as possible. There was a Double Potions and as usual Snape treated all the Gryffindors like crap and treated the Slytherins like they were amazing at everything. Then he had DADA (Defence Against the Dark Arts) which wasn't too bad unless you counted the fact that he had to fight off the Imperius Curse off about ten times. After that was Divination and all that happened there was Professor Trelawaney saying to Harry something terrible was going to happen to him every time she looked at him.

It was finally Saturday and Harry went into Hermione's dorm again."You ready 'Mione?" he asked nervously. Hermione nodded as to say yes and they walked hand in hand to Hogsmead. They met Ron in Hogsmead and he complained,,"Bloody hell, I've been looking for you two for ages."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and Harry mouthed at her,"I'll tell him," and then he turned to Ron,"Well Ron, would you mind hanging out with Fred and George today? We're kind of on a date here." Ron gaped furiously at the two of them, they were supposed to be his best friends, and Harry knew how much he cared about Hermione.

Then Ron moved closer towards them,"YOU BETRAYED ME HARRY! YOU KNEW I LOVED HER! I WILL KILL YOU!" Ron was very angry at them,"Y-y-ou l-l-love me?" Hermione stuttered.

Ron replied sarcastically,"No Hermione I meant Harry! Of course I meant you! And worst of all Harry knew I meant you! I've loved you since the very first moment I met you, although I tried to hide my love for your sake because who would want POOR LITTLE RON WEASLEY, THE ONE THAT EVERYBODY FEELS SORRY FOR, WHEN THEY COULD HAVE THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED, THE TRIWIZARD CHAMPION, THE QUIDDITCH WONDER!"

Hermione looked baffled and she started,"Ron I'm so sor-" but was interrupted by Ron who shouted,"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HERMIONE, JUST SAVE IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! JUST CARRY ON YOUR DATE WITH THE PERFECT HARRY POTTER!" And with that, Ron stormed off in a huff.

Hermione began to cry, huge tears rolling down her face and she kept mumbling Ron under her breath. Harry grabbed her and brought her to Madam Pomfrey,"What's wrong with her?" Madam Pomfrey asked gently,"Heartbreak." Harry replied.

I hoped you liked the chapter. I'm sorry for the delay but I'm sure you can forgive me. I've begun to write the next chapter. Goodbye


	6. Ron You've Made Her Sick!

Chapter 6-Ron You've Made Her Sick!

Ok don't be mad at me... a few readers wanted me to start up the story again so here we go... again.

Author's note to herself: Don't just assume nobody is reading your stories #facepalm.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, I am just a fan.**

Harry walked into the common room. He barely noticed that everybody was staring at him. Just then the Weasley twins walked up to him,"Hey Harry!" George said.  
>"Hey I was going to say that Fred!" Fred said.<br>"No I'm George! You're Fred, wait am I Fred?" George joked.  
>"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.<br>"Just in his dorm why?" asked Ginny as she approached the three boys.  
>"Thanks Gin, I just need to talk to him," Harry replied.<br>When Harry walked away Ginny said to the twins,"Gin? Wow he must really be worried about something!"

After he stormed out of Hogsmead, Ron was making the dorm look like hell. Of course he was just angry and he didn't mean to pull apart Harry's bedsheets and rip them and rip up all his books and throw his trunk out the window or set Hedwig free or use sonourus on himself and shout at the top of his lungs all the swear words he knew, and this took quite a while because, growing up with the twins meant he knew a lot of swear words, he also didn't mean to use wingardium leviosa on Harry's bed and tip it over.

When Harry walked into the dorm he couldn't believe the sight that met his eyes. As he looked around his, now very messed up dorm he saw Ron in his bed, covered in his bedsheets and Harry couldn't believe it, he was crying! Suddenly Ron got up and turned around to Harry he spoke in an angry and hurt voice," You knew I loved her!"  
>Harry spoke truthfully, though Ron didn't believe him,"I <em>thought <em>you were joking, anyway I have to tell you something."  
>"What?" he asked, or rather he snapped it.<br>"Hermione's in the Hospital Wing," Harry explained.  
>Ron looked furious,"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU-" but Harry didn't find out what he was as just then the twins walked in,"Wow you're hving a party, bring it down to the Common Room," they said at exactly the same time,"Hey stop copying me!" they both said.<br>Then they both said something really stupid and it was,"HEY COP STOPYING ME (You get it? Because like ok never mind you get it)!"  
>Harry and Ron looked at eachother in disbelief and then they both remembered that they were fighting. "Can you leave now!" Ron said rather telling them to than asking them to.<br>"What's the _magic word_?" the twins asked.  
>Ron looked absoloutely furious,"Ok fine. WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" and with a flick of his wand the two boys got flung out of the room. And with another flick, the door slammed closed.<p>

The next morning, Harry emerged from his dorm very beaten, he had bruises, black eyes and several other injuries. Ron had been so angry that he beat him up, using just his hands, like a maniac. Several people asked him what happened as he walked past them. When Ron was beating Harry he said to him aggressively,"I don't care if I get expelled from Hogwarts it's worth it."

**I hope this is enough for now. A new chapter is in progress. Review, rate, favourite, just anything. Goodbye for now.**


End file.
